


Special Delivery

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Sunggyu begins to receive mysterious notes and gifts delivered to his door. His greasy boyfriend must be up to something again, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt for InspiritsNet community on Tumblr: "Your character starts receiving mysterious gifts to their apartment. The gifts slowly start getting more and more personal. Their significant other is very uncomfortable with the entire situation." 
> 
> Originally posted on AFF on 18 March 2015.

The first few times it happened, Sunggyu thought nothing of it. He came home late from the university studio to find a rose taped to his apartment door. It was wrapped with a dark navy ribbon-- maybe not his favorite, but it contrasted beautifully with the bloom-- with a small tag attached to it.  Thinking of you~ <3

 

Sunggyu couldn’t resist the smile that came to his face. It was like Woohyun knew just how to make him smile. His recording session for his composition class had not gone anywhere near planned. During his break, he remembered texting his boyfriend on the verge of tears, having to rethink that entire second song of the five-song composition for his midterm exam. Woohyun had been supportive, sending him little emoticons and promising to call him as soon as the restaurant had stopped serving for the night. Looks like he had managed to do something a little extra. 

 

He pulled the rose from the door, unlocking his door to walk inside. His younger brother, Myungsoo, glanced up from his manhwa at his appearance. The boy sat up from the couch, seeing something as unusual as a flower in his older brother’s hand. “Where did you get that?”

 

Sunggyu couldn’t stop his smile from reappearing. “Woohyun sent it. It was on the door.”

 

Myungsoo cocked his head in confusion, his dark eyes on the flower and his dark fringe falling into his face. “When did he do that? I didn’t see it when I got home from campus.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sunggyu replied, pulling a vase from the top of one cabinet. “But I had texted him earlier when I was losing my mind at the studio. He must have snuck out from the restaurant.”

 

Myungsoo flopped back on the couch, picking up his manhwa from the end table. “Ah hyung, you two are so greasy, I can’t stand it.”

 

Sunggyu snorted, moving over to the overstuffed chair adjacent to his brother. “Well, with a face like your’s, how come I don’t come home to your admirer-gifts all the time? Are you showing your dorky-side too quickly with everyone, Myung?”

 

The younger groaned. “Hyung!” Sunggyu continued giggling, until Myungsoo finally threw a pillow at his older brother. “Shut up! Geez, you are so unsupportive, hyung!”

 

Sunggyu stood up and ruffled the younger’s hair. “Aw Myungie, I’m just kidding. You’ll find someone soon enough.” Seeing his little brother let out a small, dimpled smile, Sunggyu went to his room, ready to collapse in bed. 

 

~*~ 

 

Sunggyu and Woohyun met each other in their last year of high school. After being forced together as seatmates, the two found themselves going from constantly-bickering enemies, to begrudging friends, and finally falling irreversibly in love with each other. They started dating only a month before graduation, when it was known that Sunggyu would be attending university for music composition, while Woohyun went the more unconventional path, and decided to enroll in an accelerated culinary arts school to gain his certification quickly and jump into the real restaurant work he always wanted. 

 

Sunggyu, ever the traditionalist, found himself at odds with the path his boyfriend found himself on. He was supportive none-the-less, particularly when Woohyun’s accelerated certification classes meant that Sunggyu barely saw the boy once every week. It paid off immensely; as Sunggyu was finishing his second-year of school, Woohyun earned his certification and was hired as a sous chef in one of the top restaurants in the entertainment district. 

 

The restaurant hours were crazy, leading to Woohyun having odd days off and late night appearances whenever he missed his boyfriend too much. But with two years of this schedule under their belt, the couple were more than used to it. They met up on Woohyun’s days off and communicated through texts and calls throughout the rest of the day. After being together for almost four years, the two were definitely set on a future together, with the two planning to move in together once Sunggyu landed a job after graduation. 

 

For now, Sunggyu lived with his little brother in their shared apartment. Myungsoo was two years younger than Sunggyu and after enrolling in the same university, their parents bought the apartment for the boys, allowing them to have an easy commute to campus. The younger was interested in the arts as well, only Myungsoo’s passion was art and photography. Sunggyu was more than used to having candid shots of him taken around the apartment, despite his constant cries of  knock it off ‘Soo! I’m not the attractive Kim brother-  or  if you want pretty pictures, get them of your own face!

 

Myungsoo also got along well with Woohyun, having known the boy since before his brother and the now-chef began dating. Sometimes the two would team up on Sunggyu, verbally jabbing the older about his laziness or his smaller-than-usual eyes inherited from their mother, until Sunggyu would finally snap, smacking the two with his hands or the nearest pillows until they both ran off giggling. Despite the teasing, Myungsoo had told the older on multiple occasions just how envious he was of Sunggyu’s relationship with the other boy. Sunggyu would always give his little brother a long hug during those talks, knowing just how much the boy loved skinship and letting Myungsoo know just how much his acceptance of the man he had chosen to love meant to Sunggyu.  

 

After showering and changing into shorts and a loose t-shirt, Sunggyu headed back into the kitchen for a glass of water. Myungsoo must have already gone to his room, the living room dark. Glancing at the end of their kitchen counter, he smiled upon seeing the single rose in the vase, along with the small note. He really was lucky to have someone like Woohyun in his life. 

 

~*~ 

 

Almost two weeks later and more roses had joined the first one in the vase. Sunggyu would come home from class or the studio to find another rose tied to the apartment’s door and more sweet notes. Some days, there was more than the rose. Myungsoo walked in late one night, a rose in hand, along with a pack of canned teas; both brothers treated themselves. Sunggyu had also found packs of red ginseng one day after both he and Myungsoo came home from their first round of midterms.  Drink these and stay well! Don’t forget to rest, even while you are studying~  Myungsoo stole one of the gifted red ginsengs and promptly shut himself in his bedroom, telling his brother he was going to sleep. 

 

Figuring that Woohyun was doing some sort of greasy build-up for a big event (the man was a little famous for them), Sunggyu didn’t think it necessary to mention the gifts. Instead, he would make sure to tell the other how much he was missed and the two began counting down until  Woohyun’s next day off. Only a few more to go. 

 

The mysterious gifts continued as Woohyun’s day off approached and this time, Myungsoo walked in with a medium-sized teddy bear along with a full handful of roses. Sunggyu looked up from his composition notes and paused the playback on his laptop as his brother sat the bear next to him. “He’s getting bigger and more greasier, hyung.” 

 

Sunggyu let out a snort and looked over at the bear. “I guess so. He’s coming over tomorrow, so this must be part of the build-up.” The bear was actually really soft, with snow white fur and a black t-shirt and bandana adorning it. “The black is a little weird, but it’s still cute.”

 

“The black makes him look stylish,” Myungsoo smirked, letting his color preferences show. Sunggyu snorted. “Looks like now we can have a mini-Namu bear when the real thing can’t make it.”

 

“Namu-bear?” Sunggyu giggled, looking over at his brother. “It’s cute. I like it.”

 

~*~

 

After a long almost-tearful hello and tight hug, followed by the lifting of Sunggyu off the ground by the shorter yet slightly buffer Woohyun, to a small makeout session in the front entryway, which Myungsoo promptly broke up by throwing a pillow at the couple, Sunggyu finally found himself reunited with his boyfriend. “Always ruining the fun, Myungsoo!” Woohyun exclaimed, picking up the pillow and chucking it back at the younger boy. 

 

“It’s what I’m here for, Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun promptly looked into his boyfriend’s small, dark eyes. “I could have him set up with dates with at least five different people by tomorrow,  please. ”

 

Sunggyu chuckled. “Sure, they’ll like his face at first. Then once they realize how much of a dork he is--”

 

“You are seriously the worst hyung I could have asked for!”

 

“And yet, I’m the one you got,” Sunggyu smirked, pulling Woohyun into the living room, as he ran to grab something from the fridge. Returning to the living room, he noticed Myungsoo curled up in the chair, doing something on his laptop while Woohyun was holding up the Namu-bear, examining closely. 

 

“Why does this bear look as vampiric as Myungsoo?”

 

“HEY! Don’t diss Namu-bear; he has  great style!”

 

Ignoring Myungsoo’s outburst, Woohyun looked over at Sunggyu. “Namu-bear?”

 

Sunggyu smiled. “Yeah, that’s the name we gave him.”

 

Woohyun continued to look lost. “Why did you name him after me?”  

 

“Because you’re the one who gave it to him,” Myungsoo said plainly.

 

Woohyun looked between the two brothers. “I didn’t send you any bear.”

 

Sunggyu’s face fell and Myungsoo read the tension in the room well-enough to know to keep his mouth shut. “But you sent me the rose a couple weeks ago…” Sunggyu started. 

 

“What rose?” Woohyun’s voice was starting to get clipped. 

 

Sunggyu pointed to the vase on the counter, almost overflowing with new rose buds. “Those! Myungsoo and I have been coming home and finding them on the door.”

 

Woohyun’s eyes narrowed. “OK, well what makes you think it was me?”

 

Sunggyu was getting even more lost and a little intimidated by Woohyun’s changed attitude. “The notes! Things like ‘thinking of you’, ‘study hard’, ‘rest well’; I’ve been finding them everyday after I’ve told you what was happening! I thought you were sending them to cheer me up!”

 

“Sunggyu, I barely have the time to answer your texts during the meal shifts; how do you think I could start sending you flowers and sticking them to your door every night?”

 

Sunggyu looks down to the ground. “So the teas and the chocolates and the red ginseng after my mid-terms--”

 

“Wait, there was more?!”

 

“Yes! How could it not be you?!” 

 

“It’s not Sunggyu, ok! Look I’m sorry that I’m not around enough to dote on you like this person apparently can, but this is what we have to deal with right now!”

 

“Woohyun, I’m not saying that I’m upset it wasn’t you; I just thought--”

 

Woohyun suddenly turned away from the brothers and stormed to the front entrance. “I’m going to go. Sorry, Sunggyu.” With that, the man slipped on his shoes and stormed out of the apartment. 

 

Sunggyu and Myungsoo turned and look at each other, both not sure what just happened in their living room. Sunggyu tried to hold back the tears he felt; what had gotten Woohyun so angry, so fast?

 

“What the hell just happened?” Myungsoo said, vocalizing both of the brothers’ thoughts. 

 

“I don’t even know,” Sunggyu replied, running his hands through his hair. He held them to his temple as he stared at both the incriminating bear and the roses on the countertop. “How could this not be him though, Myung?”

 

Myungsoo slid out of the chair, looking around the room. “Don’t know, hyung. I don’t know who else would even go so far as to give you all of this the way they have.” He slipped his laptop into his bag by the door, before returning to his brother’s side, hugging the older boy around the waist. “Sorry to ditch you hyung, but I have to go finish developing these shots for class. Maybe you can find someone to talk this out with?”

 

Sunggyu knew exactly who he needed to find.

 

~*~

 

Sunggyu walked through the entrance of the university coffee shop, intent on finding only one person. Looking to the right of the coffee bar, Sunggyu found the person he was looking for sitting at a two-seater table, laptop in front of him, with other textbooks and notebooks open around him. Not bothering to even order a drink, Sunggyu walked over to the table and sat down in front of the other boy, causing him to glance up. The boy let out a small smile, showing just a glimpse of the wide smile Sunggyu knew was hidden underneath. “What brings you to my neck of the woods, ‘Gyu?” 

 

Sunggyu quirked an eyebrow at the boy. “I thought Woohyun told you not to call me that. He hates when people steal his nicknames.”

 

The boy laughed, sitting upright and crossing his long legs, showing his height off even while seated. “Well, he’s not here to stop me now, is he?”

 

“You truly are an evil mastermind, Lee Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol laughed aloud once again, his wide gummy smile finally making an appearance on his face. Sunggyu had always admired the younger boy’s facial features, from his vibrant smile to the large expressive eyes, which always made Sunggyu a slight insecurity about his own smaller ones. Whereas Sunggyu was fairly traditional in his looks, Sungyeol always pushed the boundary, evidenced by the line of piercings in the boy’s right ear and his long, almost shoulder-length auburn hair. Even if Sunggyu wouldn’t ever do those types of fashions himself-- Woohyun had only gotten him  this  close to piercing his ears-- he had always admired Sungyeol’s boldness. 

 

Sungyeol looked over at the older boy in front of him, picking up the iced Americano next to him and taking a sip. “Well, I know you’re not here to chat, so what’s up? What did Woohyun do now?”

 

Sunggyu sighed, trying to think of where to even begin in all of this. After Myungsoo had left the apartment earlier that morning, Sunggyu realized that the only way he could come close to understanding what was happening in his boyfriend’s brain was to go to the one other person closest to him: Lee Sungyeol. 

 

Sungyeol and Woohyun had been next door neighbors while growing up, practically inseparable aside from the fact that Sungyeol was a year younger than Woohyun and Sunggyu were. In fact, Sunggyu had only met the younger boy at Woohyun’s birthday party during their senior year-- Sunggyu was still nursing his emergent feelings for the other boy and seeing Woohyun so chummy with Sungyeol had almost broken his heart in the middle of Woohyun’s living room. After finding out that the two were just best friends and always would be-- Sungyeol proclaimed he could never like someone as greasy as Nam Woohyun-- Sunggyu found himself able to get along easily with the younger boy. 

 

Sungyeol was also brilliant and driven when it came to his studies. He was a dual major at the same university as Sunggyu in both digital media and marketing, wanting to make himself as attractive to potential employers as possible. As such, Sungyeol was always holed up somewhere with his head in his books, constantly trying to keep ahead on his intense workload. The boy was also a caffeine addict from his crazy hours spent studying, so Sunggyu knew exactly where to find him if Sunggyu ever needed to talk, which usually only happened when Woohyun was acting strange.

 

Sunggyu began to tell the entire story, from finding the first rose on his apartment door, to the gradual escalation of the presents, to how specific the notes were becoming, and finally to the blow-up this morning in his living room. Sungyeol listened intently, which Sunggyu always appreciated about him. The younger boy could be an absolute child at times, but Sungyeol had the maturity to know when his sarcastic, jokester personality was wanted and when to just be a mature, caring friend. The older student definitely appreciated Sungyeol’s empathy, especially since he was technically Woohyun’s best friend and didn’t really  have to care for Sunggyu.

 

After finishing the explanation of everything, Sungyeol grabbed his Americano again, took a sip, and then began chewing on the straw. Sunggyu recognized this habit as one the younger boy had when he was thinking through a problem. Sungyeol finally put his drink down, facing the older. “So you really have no idea who is sending these things to you?”

 

Sunggyu shook his head. “No! I mean, the gifts themselves aren’t exactly personalized, but the fact that they’ve been arriving at either the time I would want them or that they are things I like, I think shows that this person at least knows me well enough to know my preferences. I don’t even think I have anyone close enough to me here who would even know where my apartment is!”

 

Sungyeol pulled his drink back in front of him, his teeth biting down on the straw again. “And you weren’t exactly shoving the gifts in Woohyun’s face, right?”

 

“No!” Sunggyu exclaimed. “I was showing them off because I thought they were from him and I wanted him to see that I appreciated them.”

 

“And I get that you had the right intention, Gyu,” the younger boy replied. “But, you know how insecure and sensitive Woohyun can get, especially concerning you. He’s already terrified of losing you since your schedules are both so demanding right now. Having you so happily talk about these gifts that he knows aren’t from him probably fed that insecurity  more,  even if you didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Sunggyu bit the inside of his cheek and let Sungyeol’s words register. “OK, so what do I do now? It’s not like I was intentionally hurting his feelings.”

 

“No, you weren’t,” Sungyeol replied bluntly. “And Woohyun will realize it too once he gets his head out of his mopey butt. Give him a few more hours. Or call him out of his apartment somewhere. Get him beside you so you both can talk it out. Preferably away from your place so he doesn’t see all those gifts reminding him of some other person courting you.”

 

Sunggyu nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re right’ I’ll call him. Thanks Sungyeol; I always know I can talk to you about these things.”

 

Sungyeol smiled back. “No worries; that idiot’s been my best friend for far too long. Someday, you’ll be just as good at this as me.”

 

Sunggyu reached over, ruffling the younger boy’s hair, much to the vehement complaining of the other. “How is such a cute, smart boy still single?” he teased, watching with joy as Sungyeol groaned and promptly glared at him. 

 

“Ugh, geez Hyung! Can you think about anything besides getting me in a relationship? Besides, I already have my eye on someone--”

 

“No way! You better tell me more!”

 

“Hell no!” Sungyeol screeched, hiding his slowly coloring face behind his laptop screen. “I don’t need you embarrassing me before I even get anywhere. Go fix your own love life first!” Sunggyu stood up with a smile and wished the younger boy goodbye as he walked out of the cafe. 

 

~*~

 

Sunggyu sat on the park bench, staring down at his phone. He texted Woohyun to meet him at the park and the other had agreed easily enough. Sunggyu had been so nervous that  he walked a lap around the place already before finally sitting down at the meeting place. He had been waiting for ten minutes before a shadow finally appeared next to him. Sunggyu looked up to see the chiseled features of his longtime boyfriend. “You came!”

 

Woohyun sighed, sitting down next to him. “Yeah I did…”

 

Sunggyu reached over and grabbed Woohyun’s hand, squeezing it as he looked into his eyes. “Woohyun, I swear if I had known those things weren’t from you, I would have thrown them out the moment I got them,” he pleaded. 

 

“No, I see how it looked to you,” Woohyun replied, squeezing the other boy’s hand. “Whoever this person is just happened to send you stuff right at those times. I think I would have had the same thoughts too.”

 

Sunggyu scooted closer into Woohyun’s side. “I promise I wasn’t rubbing all those gifts in your face either--”

 

“I know, I know Gyu! I was being really dumb and oversensitive…” Woohyun sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “It was just scary to see you for the first time in so long and see that someone else has been giving you these presents that made you so happy. Even if you thought it was me, I still had that moment of doubt that you would want to find that person instead when you knew who they were from.”

 

“Never! You know I love you, Hyunnie!”

 

Woohyun smiled, ducking his head to Sunggyu’s neck. “You know how much I love hearing you call me that.”

 

“That’s why I call you it everyday,” Sunggyu replied, turning his head to peck Woohyun’s cheek. “I love you, Hyunnie. We’re good now, right?”

 

“We are,” Woohyun said, leaning up to quickly peck Sunggyu’s lips. Pulling away, Sunggyu could see a devious gleam in his eye.”But now we have a new mission!” Without another word, Woohyun pulled Sunggyu from the bench and marched the two back towards the park’s exit. 

 

~*~

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Shhhh!!”

 

“This is the mission you drag me back to my apartment for?” Sunggyu asked incredulously. “I thought we were going to do, oh I don’t know, something  else,  rather than sit behind a potted plant playing stakeout!”

 

“Shhhh, Gyu! You’ll ruin it!” Woohyun shushed intently. Sunggyu shook his head in disbelief. 

 

When Sunggyu realized that Woohyun was dragging him back to his own apartment, he just figured that Woohyun’s hormones had finally hit the young chef and the two two were going to end up locked in his bedroom, reacquainting themselves with each other. Instead, Woohyun had pushed Sunggyu behind a large potted plant in the corridor of his apartment building, one which gave them a clear view of his front door. 

 

Woohyun’s genius plan was then revealed. “We’re going to catch whoever this is in the act!” the chef had proudly exclaimed. Sunggyu was unamused and tried to get up from the floor, but the other just pulled him down next to him, not letting him go.

 

“This is the stupidest idea ever.”

 

“Oh please! If someone’s trying to weasel their way into your heart, I need to know just who it is and let them know just how very taken you are!” Woohyun proclaimed, wrapping an arm around Sunggyu’s waist forcefully. 

 

Sunggyu groaned, leaning his head against the base of the pot. “Oh my God, Hyun, it’s probably some innocent little freshman, who doesn’t know any better--”

 

“Shhh! Someone’s coming!”

 

At that, Sunggyu shut up and moved his head up to look into the corridor. Sure enough, a tall figure was making it’s way down the hallway towards his front door. The person, a male it looked like from the body shape, had a black hoodie over their head and a small bag in one hand. Sunggyu noticed flowers poking from the top of the bag, tied with a very familiar ribbon. The guy paused in front of Sunggyu’s front door, kneeled down, and pulled out some tape. He ripped off a few strips and pulled a flower out of the bag, starting to affix them to the door.  

 

It took Sunggyu two seconds to notice Woohyun beginning to move, quickly tailing along after him down the hallway. The figure didn’t notice them, as both boys carefully tiptoed closer. Woohyun was only a foot behind the figure before he quickly leapt forward, tackling the disguised male to the ground with a scream, holding the figure in place as Woohyun pulled back the hood. Sunggyu immediately recognized the long hair and the earful of earrings that greeted them. 

 

“ Sungyeol?! ”

 

Woohyun pushed himself off of the tall boy, fixing him with a death glare. “Yah, Lee Sungyeol! Why the hell are you leaving my boyfriend roses?!”

 

Sungyeol pushed himself to a sitting position, moving his long bangs out of his face where they had fallen. “What are you talking about? I haven’t given Sunggyu flowers!”

 

Woohyun pointed at the roses on the door accusingly. “Then what do you call those?”

 

Sungyeol raised his voice to match Woohyun’s pitch. “Those aren’t for Sunggyu; they're for someone else!”

 

“Then why are you leaving them on my front door?” Sunggyu asked accusingly. 

 

“This isn’t your apartment!” Sungyeol exclaimed, pulling himself to his feet to face Sunggyu. “It’s Kim Myungsoo’s; they’re for him!”

 

Woohyun stood up in shock. “Kim Myungsoo?!”

 

Sunggyu stared back at the tall boy incredulous. “You’re leaving flowers for my  brother ?”

 

“What?!” Sungyeol screeched once again. “Kim Myungsoo is your brother?” At Sunggyu’s nod, the tall boy’s eyes widened and he looked between the two boys almost fearfully. “Oh my God, hyungs-- I’m the reason you both are fighting! I thought Myungsoo lived alone, so I thought this would be cute, and--”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Woohyun waved his hand, cutting the boy off. “So you’re saying that all those gifts Sunggyu got were actually for Myungsoo?” At Sungyeol’s emphatic nod, Woohyun began to grin. “Oh my God…”

 

Sunggyu started smirking along with my boyfriend. “Oh ho, so the person you were telling me about is actually my brother?! Oh my gosh, I didn’t even know you two knew each other.”

 

“We have some classes together,” Sungyeol said. “We had a project together and became friends. Then we started hanging out and next thing you know, I’m leaving roses and gifts on his doorstep because I’m too nervous to confess in-person…” The tall boy turned away to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“How did you even know where he lived?” Woohyun asked. 

 

“We went drinking one night after a project deadline,” Sungyeol explained. “He had a little too much, so I walked him home. I never came inside, so I just knew which apartment was his; didn’t know I should have left names on my gifts though…”

 

The two older boys looked at each other, devilish smirks on both their faces. They then both launched themselves at Sungyeol, who began screeching once again. “Look at our adorable choding, falling for our cute little Myungie~”

 

“What in the world is happening out here?”

 

The three boys quit screaming and turned to the open apartment door, with a very confused Myungsoo looking outside. “Hyungs, what are you two yelling about? And, Sungyeol, is that you?”

 

The two older boys let the younger go, then pushed their way into the apartment past Myungsoo. Woohyun then turned around and pushed Myungsoo into the hallway, the younger almost falling into Sungyeol’s body. “Myungsoo, you two should talk! Gyu and I will be here waiting!” The young chef then shut the door quickly, not missing the surprised look on the two younger boys’ faces. 

 

Woohyun then looked over at Sunggyu and the two broke out into giggling. “Oh my gosh,” Sunggyu breathed, still giggling between phrases. “I can’t believe all those gifts were for Myungsoo.”

 

“I think you have to change the name of the bear now,” Woohyun said, spotting the said plush on the couch. 

 

“The black clothes make so much more sense now!”

 

After a few moments, Sunggyu looked over at the front door. “I can’t believe it. My baby brother and your best friend… You think it’s going ok?”

 

“One way to find out,” Woohyun smirked, heading to the door. 

 

Sunggyu followed a step behind and the two two boys opened the door a crack to glance in the corridor. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were standing close, talking softly, when suddenly Myungsoo’s arms flew around the taller boy and pulled him into a tight hug. They could see Sungyeol return the gesture, along with the blissful smiles on both their faces. 

 

Woohyun closed the door softly and looked back at Sunggyu. “I think they’re fine.”

 

Sunggyu smiled. “I’m glad that Myungie finally found someone. He deserves to be happy.” Sunggyu reached over, grabbing Woohyun’s hand. 

 

Woohyun smirked, pulling his boyfriend close. “Think we could convince them to date somewhere else today?”

 

“Worth a shot. I mean they did almost break us up, just to get themselves together; they owe us that much.” 

 

Woohyun smiled back at his boyfriend, leaning up to give Sunggyu a long kiss, signalling _just_ where the rest of their afternoon was going. 


End file.
